


Se solo potessi avere altre mille vite

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Una macchia scura e corposa, come densa: in questo modo appariva la regione degli Akatsuki dalla distanza nel cielo alla quale viaggiava la Valkyrie.Dopo le praterie centrali e la zona dei Grandi Laghi Azzurri, dove in pace e in prosperità abitavano proliferando le tribù dei Ra*bits, la nave volante dell’Ingegnere capo e del suo secondo era stata costretta ad alzarsi di quota, per scavalcare la catena dei Monti di Luna senza incorrere in problemi quali i forti venti provenienti da Nord. La traversata non era stata delle migliori comunque per via delle tempeste di fulmini stagionali - cosa che neppure il campo magnetico evasivo creato da Mademoiselle era riuscita ad arginare appieno, purtroppo - ma Shu si vantava di essere uno dei migliori piloti di navi volanti al mondo per una ragione ben specifica.Lo era davvero.Così, finalmente, quando il sole si degnò di alzarsi dall’orizzonte pitturando di rosso fuoco quelle terre arse e ancora selvagge, e le nuvole in cielo si sciolsero in pioggia sottile, i due robot seppero di essere vicini alla propria meta.





	Se solo potessi avere altre mille vite

  
***Titolo:** Se solo potessi avere altre mille vite  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Personaggi:** Shu Itsuki, Mika Kagehira, Kuro Kiryuu, Souma Kanzaki  
***Prompt:** Fantascienza   
***Parole:** 3120  
***Note:** ci ho preso gusto e quindi vi tocca un’altra OS su questo verse xD è legata all’universo di “La risonanza degli ingranaggi”, posta a livello temporale dopo di quella! Ho cercato di mantenere alcune cose canon, e quindi diciamo che Shu e Kuro si conoscono da prima della fic - questo per spiegare alcune cose!  
Mi sono permessa di mettere alcune cose di mia fantasia, come per esempio i nomi delle unità di misura o altro xD mi sembrava più divertente!

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Una macchia scura e corposa, come densa: in questo modo appariva la regione degli Akatsuki dalla distanza nel cielo alla quale viaggiava la Valkyrie.   
Dopo le praterie centrali e la zona dei Grandi Laghi Azzurri, dove in pace e in prosperità abitavano proliferando le tribù dei Ra*bits, la nave volante dell’Ingegnere capo e del suo secondo era stata costretta ad alzarsi di quota, per scavalcare la catena dei Monti di Luna senza incorrere in problemi quali i forti venti provenienti da Nord. La traversata non era stata delle migliori comunque per via delle tempeste di fulmini stagionali - cosa che neppure il campo magnetico evasivo creato da Mademoiselle era riuscita ad arginare appieno, purtroppo - ma Shu si vantava di essere uno dei migliori piloti di navi volanti al mondo per una ragione ben specifica.  
Lo era davvero.  
Così, finalmente, quando il sole si degnò di alzarsi dall’orizzonte pitturando di rosso fuoco quelle terre arse e ancora selvagge, e le nuvole in cielo si sciolsero in pioggia sottile, i due robot seppero di essere vicini alla propria meta.  
Dentro la cabina di pilotaggio, Mademoiselle sbuffava imperterrita, riconoscendo il posto dov’era stata condotta dal calore che sentiva provenire dalla terra. Non era certo la sola a essere contenta, anche se Mika mostrava la propria felicità in altri modi.   
Per esempio, distraendosi molto più spesso del solito.  
-Kagehira!  
Il click che fece la sua nuca, al sobbalzo, venne coperto dallo stridio acuto di un uccello a quattro ali che aveva appena deciso che il complesso posteriore di eliche minori del motore della nave fosse il suo mortale nemico.  
Gli occhi del robot ruotarono su se stessi prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco il proprio interlocutore, che rivolgeva al suo secondo un’espressione decisamente irritata.   
-Oshi-san?  
-Questa è la terza volta che ti chiamo.  
-Scusami, Oshi-san. I miei circuiti devo essersi inceppati.  
Mika sorrise tirando le guance, in quella che aveva imparato essere una manifestazione di imbarazzo. Vide una delle manopole grandi davanti al suo posto di sicurezza vibrare come ammattita, gli venne il dubbio che fosse arrivato il momento di abbassarla: Mademoiselle emise un rumore di sollievo, e la cappa alta sopra le loro teste finalmente si aprì un poco, lasciando uscire il fumo che era stato aspirato dai tubi laterali. La Valkyrie era attrezzata per fare viaggi in tutti i tipi di ambiente e di regione, ma come ogni cosa avanzata tecnologicamente aveva anche bisogno di un’attenzione molto particolare.  
Lo stesso valeva per Mika.  
-Hai ancora fatto un pensiero pesante?  
Shu catturò di nuovo la sua attenzione, facendogli alzare gli occhi di colore diverso dalle due sfere che era suo compito controllare: la mappatura del territorio e l’altezza della quota.  
Gli sorrise di nuovo, rassicurandolo.  
-Oh, sì.  
L’olio che manteneva sempre irrorato e sempre attivo il suo cervello alle volte diventava più denso, a seconda della temperatura raggiunta. Veloce con la paura e la felicità, molto più lento con altri tipi di reazione. Un pensiero pesante era come qualcosa che gravava su questo processo basilare, e rendeva meno reattivo il robot.  
Mika rimaneva una meraviglia di ottone e metallo sotto ogni aspetto.  
Il suo padrone, dopo aver sorriso alla sua risposta, tornò a guardare verso il monitor di fronte a sé, e questa volta il robot rispose subito.  
-Qual è la nostra posizione, Kagehira?  
-Siamo a una distanza di duecentotredici eliche e mezzo dal Massiccio!  
L’ingegnere aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza scorgere oltre il vetro oltre Mademoiselle quanto annunciato.  
Il Massiccio di Fumo si confondeva con la nebbia e il rosso.  
-Allora dovremmo vederlo…  
Mosse il monocolo davanti al proprio occhio destro, cercando così quantomeno di ingrandire la propria visuale per non lasciarsi sfuggire dettagli utili. Ma dopo pochi minuti, ormai arresosi all’evidenza che avrebbe dovuto sistemare meglio i propri occhi in un secondo momento, si rivolse all’altra sua fidata compagna di viaggio.  
-Mademoiselle, fammi una panoramica dell’esterno.  
Lei sbuffò alcune volte, con i tubi di sinistra, poi si pronunciò con una voce sottile e melodiosa, dal retrogusto di ferro.  
-Direzione?  
-Cinque lenti Sud-Est.  
La macchina si azionò. E mentre Shu e Mika attendevano, sotto la Valkyrie si allungò un enorme cannocchiale a cui Mademoiselle regolò la portata, muovendo le lenti al suo interno. Alcuni stridii furono ben udibili, qualcosa venne allungato, qualcosa si lamentò con uno sbuffo nero.  
Il vetro davanti ai posti di comando fu coperto da una visione più periferica e dettagliata del paesaggio nella direzione e nell’inclinatura richiesta. Mika allungò il braccio e puntò qualcosa con il dito indice.  
-Oshi-san, è quello!  
Si videro più o meno chiaramente degli ingrossamenti che spuntavano dal terreno, tutti ammassati vicini. Le imboccature di caverne scure, grezze com’era grezza la terra calda di quei luoghi, avevano i profili irregolari alla stregua delle tane dei serpenti.  
Quello era l’ingresso del dominio dei Tunnel degli Akatsuki.  
Shu finalmente mostrò un’espressione soddisfatta.  
-Prepara le manovre di atterraggio, Kagehira. Io annuncerò il nostro arrivo!  
-Subito, Oshi-san!

  


Con il viso tutto contratto in una smorfia di disappunto, Shu dovette un’altra volta alzare la mano al cilindro che aveva sul capo e muovere l’ingranaggio attorno al monocolo, perché la lente si curvasse appena di più e gli facesse vedere quanto serviva. Fu solo un gesto di pura stizza, perché il problema non erano i dettagli che riusciva a registrare fin troppo chiaramente: quella stanza di pietra, benché egli stesso avesse chiesto il doppio delle lanterne e delle fiaccole che un normale dragone avrebbe adoperato, rimaneva in una fitta penombra. Lui era abituato a lavorare sotto i diretti raggi del sole.  
Un ingranaggio si mosse nel suo cervello, anche un altro facendo un rumore simile a un acuto “gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”. L’occhio sinistro, quello non coperto dal monocolo, divenne una torcia di luce bianca, e finalmente il robot riuscì a vedere quanto doveva.  
Per nulla impressionato - o quasi - la creatura che gli stava accanto e osservava il lavoro delle sue mani come se ne capisse qualcosa per davvero, finalmente parlò.   
-Ti vedo diverso.  
Shu si arrestò un attimo, proprio mentre smontava il terzo bullone che sosteneva la leva della temperatura. Un piccolo, delicatissimo fungo che tremò sospeso per metà nell’aria, per metà aggrappato al resto del motore.  
Evitò di guardare il drago dai capelli fiammeggianti solo perché era consapevole che in caso contrario lo avrebbe accecato.  
-Questo immagino sia il famoso umorismo draconiano.  
Kuro Kiryuu sbuffò una dose massiccia di fumo nero, incrociando le braccia all’altezza della pettorina di scura pelle squamata che gli avvolgeva stretta e aderente quasi tutta la lunghezza del busto.   
-Solo l’umorismo di chi ha pensato di dover uccidere qualcuno.  
Era ancora irritato con l’amico per quello che era successo qualche periodo prima - la sirena di annunciazione di Valkyrie non era certo qualcosa di discreto, anzi, e benché i Draghi li stessero aspettando, essere colti di sorpresa da un tale rumore li aveva messi in allerta, e aveva sparato le sue guardie reali in cielo a sputare fuoco come avvertimento.   
L’ingegnere capo spense la propria torcia e gli rivolse un’occhiata bieca, tutta per lui.  
-Una volta i draghi non erano soliti poltrire tutto il giorno tutti i giorni.  
-Una volta la gente si annunciava in maniera più delicata.  
Si scambiarono altre occhiate non troppo gentili, ma finirono di battibeccare. Era il loro modo di comunicare privilegiato, anche dopo tutto quel tempo.  
Ma Shu Itsuki era stato chiamato per una missione ben precisa, e non poteva certo perdere altro tempo in quell’attività. Così, si sporse oltre l’anta di metallo di fianco a sé e richiamò l’attenzione del proprio collaboratore.  
-Kagehira, la chiave.  
Tese la mano, e Mika seppe subito quale dei tanti attrezzi che stava tenendo in mano gli servisse. Così, nel guanto sporco di grasso, Shu strinse un lungo tubo terminante in un pomello di ottone, dentro il quale era stata scavata una forma ben precisa che andò a incastrarsi nell’interruttore centrale di sicurezza della grande incubatrice di uova, nascosto sotto due diversi strati di tubi: quelli di ossigenazione e quelli di ventilazione.  
Shu ruotò il bastone e la grande macchina cilindrica, alta tre volte tanto Kuro, diede segni di vita, tra lucine sparse e qualche suono sinistro. Il drago volle essere sicuro di quello che stava accadendo.  
-Funziona?  
Il robot gli rispose con un cenno del capo e poi si alzò lento, mentre già il drago era corso verso la parte anteriore del congegno. Lì, un altro drago, più giovane e dai lunghi capelli scuri, aveva già azionato il pulsante che aveva alzato il vetro di protezione, e si era sporto alla luce soffusa per guardare meglio.  
Facendo svolazzare la propria pelliccia di barba di drago, Kuro si era fatto accanto a lui, e in ansia attendeva il verdetto. Per un motivo o per l’altro, erano entrambi molto coinvolti nella preoccupazione.   
-Qual è la loro condizione?  
Souma arretrò tenendo tra le mani un uovo grande quanto una testa e un sorriso grandissimo - gli occhi che erano quasi lucidi di pianto. Accarezzava quel guscio blu come se si fosse trattato di un cucciolo vero.  
-Nessuna scheggiatura, nessuna ammaccatura. Sono ancora solide.  
Fu come se qualcosa di molto pesante lasciasse le spalle solide di Kuro, tutto d’un colpo. Shu vide la scena da qualche passo indietro, dove una seconda incubatrice, intatta e nuovissima, attendeva tranquilla che il prezioso carico le venisse affidato.  
Con quello che avevano fatto i draghetti alla sua precedente collega era un miracolo quasi che tutte le uova della covata fossero salve.  
-Perfetto. Bisogna comunicarlo ad Hasumi. Kanzaki-  
-Affidi a me la missione, Kiryuu rosso! Sarò veloce come il vento!  
Il giovane drago aveva dato un colpo di stivale al pavimento roccioso, producendo un rimbombo duraturo. Una sorta di saluto militare tipico.  
Kuro asserì immediatamente e gli prese l’uomo enorme dalle mani, lasciandolo libero.  
-Porta la buona notizia a principe! Così la smetterà di borbottare e riempire le tane del suo fumo!  
Souma corse via, sparendo attraverso i cunicoli neri del Tunnel.  
Kuro a quel punto diede ordine ai suoi, quattro altri giovani draghi dell’età tra i centocinquanta e i duecentoventi anni, di trasferire le uova da una incubatrice all’altra, facendo enorme attenzione.   
Anche Mika si propose di aiutare, ma Shu lo zittì subito: non era il caso di intromettersi in cose importanti per i Draghi, e le covate delle uova erano un affare divenuto estremamente vitale negli ultimi secoli.  
Nondimeno, il robot notò una cosa curiosa.  
-Questa è diversa. Come mai?  
Quella che Kuro teneva in mano aveva un particolare colore tra il verde e l’azzurro, a differenza di tutte le altre. In più, era più piccola.  
Per un motivo che fu presto noto, Kuro divenne rosso in viso - contento.  
-Da qualche covata, è nata una femmina.  
Shu comprese, perché sapeva che per secoli c’era stata una sola femmina nel clan dei Dragoni. A causa della loro migrazione e del loro inserirsi in un habitat estraneo, non erano nate più femmine fertili e la razza era stata a rischio di estinzione.  
Se una cosa del genere era accaduta, significava soltanto che finalmente i draghi si erano integrati nella loro casa, e quella loro nuova dimora li aveva accettati come coinquilini.  
Shu sorrise, contento a propria volta.  
-Un’altra buona notizia.

  


I fieri draghi si erano trovati in difficoltà quando i tipici doni che donavano come ricompensa non erano fruibili dai due robot. Non un banchetto, essendo Shu e Mika privi del bisogno di nutrimento; non un giaciglio su cui dormire, essendo Shu e Mika privi del bisogno di riposo.  
Così, l’ingegnere capo ne aveva approfittato per avanzare una richiesta un po’ impertinente, ma che data la situazione i draghi non avevano potuto rifiutare.  
Un sacchetto di polvere di granito nero, rarissimo, usato dagli Akatsuki per curare ferite gravi, ma che in mani esperte sapeva diventare un ingrediente importante per carburanti, esplosivi e quant’altro di ottima qualità.  
Era stato mentre miscelava la sua terza boccetta di condensante per liquidi, utile nelle regioni calde per il motore di Mademoiselle, che Shu aveva alzato lo sguardo attento dal proprio tavolo da lavoro a poco più in là, verso Kagehira. Il robot era affacciato alla grande imboccatura che apriva la loro camera personale alla conca più grande del Tunnel: pareti alte e lunghe di camerate che si aprivano sul punto centrale di tutta la struttura abitativa, dove crescevano giardini e fontanelle basse, dove i corsi d’acqua scura seguivano le forme di palchi rialzati dove il loro principe Hasumi teneva sacre cerimonie. E dove in quel momento camminavano a cerchio sacerdoti ricoperti di bianco, i cui mantelli larghi rifrangevano una strana ma preziosa luce azzurrina - e sorreggevano, nelle mano dalle irte unghie assassine, bolle di acqua delicata, sospesa a mezz’aria.  
-Kagehira, dovresti andare a riposare.  
-Non riesco, Oshi-san. Questo è… è troppo bello, Oshi-san.  
Mika aveva la voce come incantata. Gli ingranaggi del suo corpo avevano rallentato le proprie funzioni, mentre quelle del cervello raccoglievano informazioni a un ritmo di velocità doppio rispetto al normale. Immagazzinava immagini ed emozioni, odori e suoni, ogni genere di dettaglio utile per i sogni.  
Shu non mostrò lo stesso entusiasmo, e costrinse Mika a voltarsi a guardarlo.  
-Tu pensi?  
-Tu no, Oshi-san?  
L’ingegnere capo lasciò sul tavolo quanto aveva in mano, considerando per qualche secondo cosa dire, e in che modo. Parlare con Mika, dal punto di vista di qualcuno che aveva conservato il senno umano pressoché integro, era comunque molto difficile.  
-Mi sembra di osservare il cimitero di guerrieri addormentati. Questo posto non è altro che una gabbia per molti di loro, privi persino del più naturale e innato istinto al volo che ha contraddistinto la loro specie. Sono felice che si sentano al sicuro, ma vedo cosa hanno dovuto rinunciare fino ad adesso e i miei sentimenti diventano cupi.  
Mika non riuscì a nascondere il proprio stupore, né la propria tristezza. Per un attimo, fu come ricordare uno Shu antico, quello che lo aveva costruito e che lo chiamava con epiteti tutt’altro che lusinghieri ogni giorno, ogni ora. La stessa voce dura lo aveva colpito.  
Eppure, Mika sapeva che il suo padrone era cambiato molto da quei tempi, e lui stesso era riuscito a cambiare: poteva quasi capire che ci fosse una nota di dolore, nella sua voce, e volle cercarne la ragione.  
-Oshi-san, le tue parole sono molto pesanti.  
-Posso dirle a te, ma a nessuno di loro. Kiryuu soffrirebbe troppo al ricordo del cielo alto.  
Si alzò dall’angolo di pietra sospeso nel vuoto, avvicinandosi a lui.  
-Cos’è successo alla stirpe degli Akatsuki?  
Shu non si tirò indietro - sospirò solo una volta, cercando di non lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo dal dolore. Quella era una storia che lo stesso Kuro gli aveva raccontato, una delle prime volte che era capitato in quei luoghi.  
-Una guerra con Alte Creature magiche ha distrutto le loro terre di origine, molto più a est di qui. Per questo motivo si sono dovuti spostare e hanno dovuto adattare un nuovo stile di vita.  
Abbassò lo sguardo solo a quel punto, ricordando la schiena del giovane Kanzaki, e la mancanza di segni neri evidenti, come tatuaggi in rilievo. La sua espressione di incupì.  
-Ho visto alcuni di loro che non posseggono neanche ali sulla schiena.  
Mika notò come la sua mano nascosta dal guanto si era tesa, stretta in un pugno.  
Shu doveva aver sentito il dolore di quel drago dalla criniera purpurea e lo aveva fatto proprio - come tutte le anime sensibili. Non poteva rimanere indifferente a un destino tanto tragico, a una sofferenza tale che aveva accompagnato quella gente così a lungo, e così nel profondo.  
Tuttavia, Mika riuscì a prendergli proprio quella mano, e a stringerla tra le proprie dita.   
-Oshi-san, io non credo che il loro destino sia così funesto. Certo, volare in cielo dev’essere bellissimo, ma credi davvero che non avessero reso questo posto tanto bello se lo avessero odiato?  
Lo tirò a sé, e lo condusse all’imboccatura aperta. Shu non oppose resistenza.  
-Guarda, Oshi-san.  
Gli indicò i sacerdoti vestiti di bianco, i fuochi accesi delle tane, i giardini curati dove correvano draghetti molto giovani, sia nella loro forma umanoide che nella forma da rettile. E poi, la scalinata in fondo alla conca, che saliva e saliva fino al tempio dei regnanti, davanti al quale un grande fuoco sacro ardeva continuamente.  
Era una visione magnifica, e per un attimo Shu vi fu perso dentro.  
Sentì lo stringersi della mano di lui.  
-Oshi-san, tu odi quello che sei diventato?  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, trovando immediatamente la risposta a quella domanda.  
-No.  
Mika si avvicinò al suo fianco prima di avvolgere il suo braccio con le proprie. Il robot schiacciò il proprio viso contro la sua spalla, parlando piano al suo spirito.  
-Anche tu abiti in una nuova casa, Oshi-san. Hai lasciato qualcosa indietro, ma hai preso qualcosa di nuovo. E così anche loro.  
Indicò di nuovo il vuoto.  
-Guarda quei giovani draghi, Oshi-san. Quelle lanterne blu, ascolta il coro degli angeli di pietra, il ringhio dolce del loro principe. Festeggiano una vita piena di gioia!  
La preghiera dei draghi bianchi si alzò più alta, assieme a una nuvola di farfalle dorate - il polline profumato dei fiori giganti di fuoco. La terra calda ebbe un unico sussulto e poi alzò quella voce, facendolo arrivare in ogni dove.  
-Mi piacerebbe cantare con loro.  
-No. Non siamo draghi.  
-Cosa possiamo fare noi?  
-Per loro? Abbiamo già fatto quello che dovevamo, riparando l’incubatrice.  
Ancora più stretto, ormai le loro dita erano intrecciate.  
-Oshi-san, è egoista essere contento perché tu sei diventato questo?  
Qualche ingranaggio vacillò, sembrò incrinarsi e fare di conseguenza uno stridio acuto, per nulla gradevole. Se fosse stato umano, Mika sicuro avrebbe bagnato la sua camicia con delle lacrime salate.  
-Forse è… sbagliato? Fa di me una cattiva… persona?  
Lo sentì tremare, e per qualche istante non rispose alle sue domande.  
Era strano per Shu non provare molti degli istinti che da essere umano avrebbe certamente provato in quel frangente. Il dolore lo sentiva ancora ben vivo nel proprio cuore, così anche l’amore per quella creatura per cui aveva sacrificato tutto se stesso - letteralmente -; eppure, non voleva baciarlo, non voleva accarezzarlo, non sentiva l’istinto di fare alcun gesto di conforto nei suoi confronti.  
Capì come fosse sempre stata difficile la comunicazione per due esseri che, come loro, avevano trovato un punto di incontro solo per uno sforzo di estrema volontà. Sentì di amarlo ancora di più, come mai aveva fatto prima di allora.  
-Kagehira. Se solo potessi avere altre mille vite da spendere, le spenderei nell’esatto modo in cui ho speso e spenderò questa: cercando di starti accanto per sempre, e innamorandomi sempre di te.

 

Scoppiò un boato, in quel momento, e tutti i draghi ruggirono assieme sputando fuoco fiamme e fumo.  
Un uovo si era schiuso nell’incubatrice.


End file.
